Various electro-mechanical arming-firing means have been and currently are used to maintain a guided missile in an unarmed position until it is ready for launching. Some of the various types are illustrated in FIG. 1. The proliferation of so many different arming-firing means has created inadequate ordnance safety. Some safety failures have been catastrophic, especially when they have occurred aboard ships.
This invention illustrates an arming-firing means that can be utilized with many guided missile systems. The utilization of a safe arming-firing device that is compatible with many guided missile systems is an absolute necessity in view of accidental ignition frequency as shown in FIG. 2.